Kinky
by Agatha2460
Summary: After looking him over she raised her eyebrow slightly, smirking, “Kinky.” Nick/Sara.


No idea what I was thinking about when I wrote this, probably goes to show that I have a dirty mind! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.

* * *

After a long tedious double shift at work, Nick Warrick and Greg had decided to head over to Nicks to catch the highlights and maybe a replay of the Rangers game. A swift stop at a the corner shop and the three of them had made themselves at home, beer in hand, on Nicks couch. An hours worth of highlights had been shown and already at least half of the 25 beers they had bought previously had been consumed. The Rangers had soon been forgotten and drinking games came thick and fast thanks to Greg's slightly intoxicated mind.

"Ok, new game," Greg flashed his smile at the pair as he wandered, wobbling slightly over to the table, carrying all the remaining beer he could find, sitting next to Warrick and Nick. He put a dice and a quarter into the empty cup on the table and then looked up at the pair.

"I'm going to shake the cup," he continued, demonstrating as he talked, "and then empty it onto the table. Warrick, you can't look at the dice and quarter until you guess of the quarter is heads or tales. If you get it wrong, you have to drink the amount of beers depending on the number which was rolled on the dice. If you get it right though, I have to drink the amount of beers depending on the amount of spots on the dice. Then you can roll for Nick and Nick can roll for me."

"One minute," Stumbling up from his seat on the sofa, Nick wondered to the kitchen and returned with another six pack, "Time to make this a little more interesting…"

Warrick smirked at Nick's overconfidence, "Game on!"

Needless to say it had only taken one round for all of the beer that was left to disappear. Nick was the loser with flying colors. After Warrick had rolled the dice, Nick had guessed heads incorrectly; consequently ending up with him drinking 4 beers. He then rolled for Greg, who was lucky and guessed correctly what side the coin had landed on which ended the game. The five remaining beers had to be drunk by Nick; which he completed shortly after the highlights of the game had concluded.

"Come on man, just a few more mouthfuls," Warrick encouraged as Nick finished up the final bottle of beer.

Nick shook his head as the final gulps of beer were swallowed. He raised his head triumphantly as he pushed himself up off of the sofa, "Woooah!"

Warrick and Greg caught Nick just in time as his legs gave out and he fell towards the floor. Having only ended up drinking 6 beers Warrick took charge.

"Looks like your gonna need to sleep this off."

Nick opened his mouth to protest as he tried to stand again. As he fell and was caught just before hitting the floor, Warrick and Greg put and arm each under Nick's shoulders and helped him into one of the back rooms. They dropped him onto the bed where he almost immediately fell asleep.

"He looks so helpless," Greg commented. His lips twitched upwards slightly as a plan was forming in his mind, "Hey, Warrick…"

"Yeah."

"Fancy having a little fun?"

As Warrick turned to face Greg and ask him what the hell he was on about, he noticed Greg's mischievous smile and he lips slowly formed a grin to match.

It was 11pm when Greg and Warrick finally decided to leave Nicks place. As they crept out of the door, giggling like school kids, they were stopped in there tracks by a dark figure standing in front of them.

Greg stood up straight and tousled his hair slightly before speaking, "Sara? What are you doing here?"

Sara took in the pairs somewhat ruffled appearances and stifled a laugh, instead lifting up a pile of forensic journals which she held in her hand, "I borrowed these ages ago and keep forgetting to give the back to Nick at the lab. What are you two doing here?"

"Rangers game," Warrick hastily replied, trying to contain his laughter, "Here." He threw Sara the spare key to Nick's front door.

"Thanks"

Warrick and Greg said there good-byes as Sara fumbled with the locked door and let herself in. Flipping the lights on, Sara made her way towards the living room after hearing the TV blaring. As she turned the corner, she found at least 30 empty beer bottles and a re-run of highlights from the game playing on the television.

"Nick?" Sara called. She turned the television off and called again, "Nick?"

A faint noise came from the back of the house which caused Sara to a jump a little. She stepped cautiously down the hallway until coming to the room in which the sound was emitting and slowly pushed the door open to view what was inside.

A baffled Nick squinted as the light filtered in through the doorway, "Sara?" he muttered through the cloth over his mouth.

Nick lay, bound, with both arms handcuffed to the bedposts. If the fluffy handcuffs weren't enough, Nick was striped of all clothes except his boxers, had a cloth tied loosely around his mouth and foamy cream squirted on his torso in what could only be described as breast shaped.

Sara stepped forward drinking in Nicks new appearance while eyeing up his muscular body while all he could do was lay and wait. After looking him over she raised her eyebrow slightly, smirking, "Kinky."

"Help?" Nick was smirking under the cloth as his pleaded with her to help him out.

"What do I get out of this if I help you out?"

Again a muffled reply, "Let me go and you'll see"

Sara's curiousness got the better of her and the hint of mystery in Nicks muffled reply didn't discourage her either. She stepped forward and untied the cloth around his mouth and then moved onto the handcuffs. With the handcuffs off of the bed Nick sat up against the headboard and Sara sat beside him.

"So what do I get?" Sara asked as her interest piqued.

Nick grinned and wiped his finger over the cream which was on his chest, "The satisfaction of knowing you helped someone out." He replied as he popped his finger into his mouth and sucked off the cream.

Sara crossed her arms over her chest and pouted slightly as she formulated a plan. She grabbed hold of Nick's arms and hastily attached them one at time back to the bedposts before he knew what was happening. Just to prove her point that she was in control, she sat on his stomach, straddling his waist, as she looked down at him.

"Wrong answer."

Nick raised his eyebrows at Sara as a mischievous grin of his own spread across his face, "touché Miss Sidle."

With her eyebrows raised she repeated her question, "What do I get?"

Silence filled the room as the pair looked at each other, Nick looking like he was trying to decide what to give her; when in actual fact he had known all along. A soft rattle on the handcuff chains and he had swiftly got his hand free and grasped the top of Sara's top, pulling her down only a inch or so from his face.

He voice was husky as he replied, "This…"

And with that, he slowly pulled Sara towards him and filled the gap between them so their lips met in a passionate kiss. They had only moved apart for a few seconds before Nick felt her lips against his again in a more passionate kiss. They lay there for a good 5 minutes before the need for air drew them apart.

Sara was now lying on top of Nick. It wasn't until she tried to sit up again that she realized that something was attached to her wrist.

"Nick!"

In the midst of their kiss, Nick has slipped the spare handcuff around Sara's wrist which had firmly attached her to the bed. She tried undoing it, fiddling the lock that had been so easily opened earlier on.

"Looking for this?" Nick waggled his eyebrows and looked attentively at Sara while waving key just out of her reach. He quickly threw it across the room knowing that Sara would probably try jumping over him and reaching for it.

"Nick! How are we supposed to get out of these now?"

Despite Sara liking the fact that she and Nick were handcuffed to the bed together, their shift was going to start in 3 hours and they had no way of getting free. Nick shrugged, smiling. Warrick always came round and they carpooled to work, but Sara didn't need to know that.

"We'll just have to find a way to pass the time until someone finds us," Nick suggested, his voice low.

Sara's voice was husky as Nick pulled her on top of him again, "Got any suggestions?"

"A few…" he replied and closed the distance once again between their lips.


End file.
